Reiatsu Transfusion
by jasminrt
Summary: FemIchixMayuri. Ichigo is suppose to go to Mayuri for a Reiatsu check, but Mayuri wants to do more. When Ichigo gets poisoned, there is only one way for it to not kill her. Two Shot. Next Chapter Later..
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

FemIchigoxMayuri

"Your suppose to be studying me, not trying to kill me or dissect me!", Ichigo screamed while dodging another swipe of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's released Ashisogi Jizo.

"Tsh. Child. I am trying to study you, but you ran out of the lab. It would be so much easier if you'd just stay still. Now if I could cut you, you wouldn't have a choice.", Mayuri stated quickly lunging his zanpakuto at the expecting girl. "Come on, I promise I'll treat you well. I always treat my female test subjects well", Mayuri promised with a smile.

Ichigo was only suppose to go to Mayuri to have her spiritual energy checked and stabilized, but somehow she wound up running across the 12th Division labs without a shirt and a lightly bleeding incision above her breast. That bastard had tried to dissect her!

"No way! You tried to cut me open. You must think I'm crazy if you think I'm gonna let you try that again. I need my shirt, too. Watch out!", Ichigo dodged another swipe as she pushed through a door that led into what seemed to be an empty 12th Division training area. "Stop trying to kill me!", Ichigo turned around to face her assailant.

"Good, now that you see that running is futile, come back with me to the lab and I'll forget this little run your making me do.", Mayuri stated with a scary smile. His eyes looked up at the panting Ichigo, noticing her lack of shirt, and how the blood from the small cut dripped down her tan globes, covered by her black sports bra.

"Definitely not. How about we say you did your job, even though you didn't, and I make my way home.", Ichigo panted feeling light headed.

"Insolent child. I couldn't do my job, because you ran off. But it shouldn't matter any more, because that one incision was cut with my personal set of scalpels.", Mayuri smirked

Ichigo gulped and felt her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest. "What do you mean 'personal set'?".

"When I dissect, I mean give physicals to certain subjects, I mean people of interest, I use my personal set of scalpels that are soaked in the same poison that Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo, my bankai, excludes. In case said specimen runs off, they'll have to stop soon, because of the effects of the poison. You feel it don't you."

Ichigo wouldn't admit it out loud, but she could feel the effects of the poison on her body. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her heart was trying to escape from her ribcage. She could feel her legs going weak.

"What? That just means…I have to make it….to Unohana-san…before it can kill me.", Ichigo panted and winked at Mayuri, knowing she hit a hot spot for the painted captain.

"Why you little-",

*Thud*

"Ugghh." He never got to finish his insult, because Ichigo's body decided that it couldn't hold itself up anymore and she landed on her knees.

"My. My. I can't have you dying before I can analyze your spiritual pressure and DNA.". Mayuri flashed stepped and closed the distance between them and reached into his cloak to pull out a syringe of the antidote. He leaned down and began to push the needle closer to Ichigo's skin. Unfortunately for Ichigo, she had no idea what it was.

"Get that away from me," Ichigo stated and knocked the syringe out of his hand, resulting in it busting on the floor, some feet away from the pair.

"Stupid child! That's the only antidote I had made.", Mayuri let the words sink in to the poisoned Ichigo, and her eyes widened with his words. "Oh well, I can still study your corpse." Mayuri said shrugging his shoulders.

"No! You can't.", Ichigo panted from on the floor, her organs giving her a pain she never thought she could experience. "You don't effected by it. Give me a reiatsu transfusion."

"How do you know about that!?", Mayuri questioned as he looked down at Ichigo getting some kind of sadistic pleasure about her being on her knees in front of him. "I guess I could." He kicked Ichigo down so she was splayed out on her back.

"What..what are you doing?", Ichigo's blush covered her checks.

"Well the only way, I can do a reiatsu transfusion is if enough of my essence is pushed into you, and I don't have the machine that does that with me, do I? So I'll have to do it the old-fashion, crude way…or I could let you die. Decisions. Decisions.", he said while taking off his Captain's haori and spread it on the floor beside Ichigo. He proceeded to push her onto the soft cotton, then undress himself

Ichigo looked up with a blush from the soft linen to be met with painted skin. The paint didn't' hide small scars on his body or the lithe, tight abs, or the muscular arms that pulled down his pants. When he came to only his boxers, he bent down to take off her pants.

"It seems that the poison has ran a bit faster than I anticipated.", Mayuri stated while rubbing her breast through her bra, making her moan. He laid over top of her body and reached to gently take off her underwear. He slowly slide a finger inside her quivering core, earning a gasp from Ichigo.

"Wait, I've never…done this…before..", Ichigo stammered.

Mayuri actually smiled at Ichigo. "I can tell."

He covered her mouth with his and slowly pulsed the reiatsu in his finger and tongue, filling her with his reiatsu.

"Ummm," Ichigo groaned and pushed onto the finger that was massaging her inner walls. He added another finger and twisted them into her core, stretching to make room for something much bigger. He pulled his fingers out of Ichigo's tight heat, and he takes off his boxers, and grabbed his pulsing length and placed it at her opening.

"Huh! Is that gonna fit", Ichigo gasped with a blush when she saw the size of his penis.

"Yes, it is.". That was all the warning she got before he pushed in.

"Guhh", they both groaned together. Mayuri slowly moved and the pain slowly began to fade. It was replaced by a sensation of fullness, of being stretched. His dick pulsed with reiatsu as he kissed her neck, and then pressed his teeth into the sensitive skin of her shoulder while slowly moving.

"Mmm.", Ichigo begged. "Please, move.", the poison effects long gone. Those were the only words it took, for Mayuri to begin a harsh pace, one that Ichigo would gladly try to keep up with. Every stroke of his cock filled her and hit the perfect spot to add to the bubble filling inside of her. Her legs started to tremble as she felt her end nearing.

"Ahhh!", Ichigo screamed as she came, clamping down on Mayuri's hard length, forcing him to come as well.

"Mmm.", he grunted as he spilled himself in her tight heat. After a few moments of basking in her heat, he pulled out gently, slightly pleased to see a trickle of blood follow.

"Ichigo?", Mayuri questioned while looking up. "You never cease to anger me. Ichigo had passed out from the introduction of Mayuri's reiatsu to her body and her first orgasm. "Tsch. Child." Mayuri muttered.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 later.

Review and tell me if you like, or what you'd like to see.


	2. Notification

Notification

Dear Readers,

Someone pointed out to me that I'm in dire need of a beta. I don't really get a chance to write. When I write papers for my classes, I also sit down and write my fanfics. So my mind is mostly occupied when I write my fics. I've decided to change that now that summer is coming and now I'll have more time for my fics.

I'm in need of a beta, and if someone would like to do that, I'd really appreciate it. I don't want to insult any more people with my bad grammar anymore. .

I'd go back and fix it, but that is a lot of exertion, considering my work load. So please ignore all my faults, and I ,and hopefully my beta, will make sure that the mistakes are nominal. I'll be on hiatus until I can find one, because my readers deserve the best.

Yours Truly,

Jasminrt.


End file.
